Enmity
by Lindenbay
Summary: A stranger has arrived in London. He is dashing. He is wealthy. He is charming. He is mysterious. He is a vampire. He wants to marry Molly. And Sherlock won't stand for it. [True Blood Crossover : Warlow x Molly x Sherlock]
1. Bloodline

**A/N:** This is an experiment I wanted to try and it will be a short story. I know the crossover is ludicrous and random so I would like to warn readers in advance. Enjoy!

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_xXx_

_._

_._

_._

Uncertainty.

Warlow breathed in the hot, humid air that surrounded him in the nether plane although the action was for naught. It was only a mockery of a vegistial mechanism that he had long since relinquished. Pride steeled his outward appearance but he could feel the loss taking a hold of him, a loneliness that ran and cut a deep trench into his core. Five thousand years lay wasted at his feet.

The perpetual sunlight shone ever brightly in the sylvan paradise he was in. The dew on the grass glinted like crystal. Roses of every colour ran wild about the grounds in natural chaos. This world of never-ending spring was his true, eternal home yet he knew he could not remain in it forever. He did not know what fate was to be meted out for him: banishment to the wastelands or the living realm.

The fae king's wizened face hardened as he stood across from Warlow. The two were affixed in a tense stand-still, neither knowing which one or when the other would strike.

"Do you want to continue this?" Warlow asked wearily.

"Time is of no consequence for our kind." Niall's blue eyes were cold and implacable. "It has become my duty to exact my vengeance upon you for the sake of my family. They will never be safe as long as you live."

"_I _am your _family_. We are blood-kin...and by rights of succession..." Warlow challenged in a low voice. "I am also your king."

"You gave up your rights to the crown the moment you murdered our clan." Niall replied. "The fae that remain have acknowledged me as their ruler ever since. They would never accept an abomination like you."

"Lilith took and turned me into a vampire against my will. I never meant to hurt my own." Warlow turned away, pained by the memory. "But it doesn't matter now. I've lost. Sookie has repudiated me. She loves another and will never accept me."

"A good decision on her part." Niall said in frosty approval. "My granddaughter deserves to live a full, untainted life. She could never have had that with you." He inclined his head. "She is also magnanimous in that she has pleaded with me to spare your life on the account that you have saved hers and Jason's."

He paused.

"Sookie's request has brought on a reflection of your actions. I realise if you truly were evil as I believe you to be, you would have attempted to extinguish our bloodline. Instead, you have worked to protect and maintain it over the centuries just as I have. For that...and only for the sake of my grandchildren..." Niall closed his eyes. "I will not kill you. Consider it a debt repaid."

Warlow gave a hollow smile. "And yet, my king, I know you not to be gentle. I am guessing there is a stipulation you have in mind."

"Yes." Niall leveled his gaze with the vampire. "You are to never see or speak to Sookie, Jason, Hadley and any of their descendants. You will leave them all unharmed, especially any that exhibit the features of a fae."

Warlow bowed his head. He had expected this yet the proclamation still brought him low.

"I apply this condition onto my other grandchildren as well."

"Other?" The vampire looked up in surprise but quickly cleared his expression before Niall could turn back to him.

"I have one other scion than the Stackhouse line. You are not to harm them and I expect you as the fae that you were to honour this if you should come upon them. If you do not, I will not hesitate to end you."

A deafening silence ensued.

After a long while, Warlow bowed his head in acknowledgement. Lifting his eyes to the sun, he reveled in its warmth as Niall induced a portal to emerge.

"I never intended to hurt your granddaughter." Warlow murmured as he stepped into it to return to the mortal realm. "Surely you can understand. I have passed five millenniums in solitude. I cannot exist as neither human nor vampire. I needed...wanted...someone."

"Speaking plainly, you mean that you wish to love and be loved in return?" The fae king looked at him in disgust and scorn. "You make yourself pathetic by desiring what is impossible for you to attain. After all that you have done, all that you are, who on this earth could ever accept you?"

_._

_._

_._

_xXx_

_._

_._

_._

"Warlow." Molly's brows rose in intrigue and he could see her brown eyes darken in confusion. "That's your name, really?"

It was an odd reaction, he thought then, for a girl to be amused by his introduction after they had stumbled into each other causing a cascade of books the two held in between them to fall into a mess of pages onto the concrete. Her embarrassment was evident in the way she hastily gathered everything up and further deepened when she realised she had taken some of his books away.

Their encounter was not accidental.

Warlow had watched for days before making the first approach by purposefully bumping into her as she stepped out of the library in London. With Niall's warning ringing in his ears, the moment he stepped back into the living world, he got out of Bon Temps and crossed the sea. With painstaking efforts, he started from the beginning of the line then to the divergence. It had split off early into two branches and from there he traced the succession of humans down to one family. Hooper.

When he arrived in England, he spent weeks filtering through the copious surname until he found the right one. The father had died some ten years priour from cancer but his widow and three children were still living. From smell and sight alone, Warlow knew that the brother, David, was a definitive fae-bourne but the younger sister Ellie was not. That left the elder girl.

Molly.

A twenty-nine year old with a youthful, arresting face and everything opposite of her American cousin that she knew nothing about. She was a quiet girl yet she liked to laugh and she was not immune to bouts of frivolity. There was a distinctive mark of intelligence in the way she held herself but it was hidden by a demeanour of shyness. What brilliance lay beneath could be seen in flashes like sunlight glinting beneath fluttering leaves of a tree. Her life seemed to run in a straight path, an ordinariness that was so tangibly part of her that Warlow did not think she was fae.

Until today.

As he watched her profusely apologise and retrieved her books, the unmistakable fragrance of fae blood lingered in the air like smoke. It had the freshness of cinnamon, the heady note of summer roses, the warmth of honey, and the sweetness of apricots all melded together in a rich yet delicate symphony. But there was a dark overlay of what he perceived as sadness and a mind rooted to the working laws of the universe. For her, physics and chemistry governed the world. There was no notion of magic and her adherence to this was so strong that it hid her scent, enough for a careless vampire to not detect it until the first bite.

But Warlow knew. She was fae and of his kin.

Hope swelled inside of him.

"I am so sorry, I'm not this clumsy." Molly blundered on. A blush crept to her cheeks and immediately, Warlow could feel the heightening the heat and fragrance intensifying.

Fighting to keep his fangs at bay, Warlow forced a smile and offered a gracious reply. "Please stop, it wasn't your fault but mine."

Constantly he checked his surroundings for police officers, knowing that with Parliament having passed new laws restricting the rights of vampires, they would be out in full force scouting the streets at night to enforce curfew. He was running out of time. The sun was beginning to set. His apprehension was palpable to the girl or so it seemed because she asked him several times if he was all right.

"I'm fine, truly." Warlow answered. "I'm sorry to have bothered you, miss. I hope I didn't delay you."

"No, it's okay, I mean, you didn't delay me. I don't have any plans tonight." Molly smiled as she handed him back two of his books then shook her head suddenly. "I mean, not that I'm a loner or anything. It's just I'm busy, I'm a doctor, and I don't get a lot of time off."

"But surely you have an open evening for a dinner?" Warlow smoothly asked.

Molly blinked. Impulsively she turned around to see if he had meant to ask the girl behind her perhaps but seeing that there was no one but herself, she looked back to see the handsome stranger smiling. His green eyes regarded her with such sincerity and seriousness that she was at a loss as to how to respond.

"I..."

To Warlow's dismay, an officer was walking only a few meters across the street from the library. He paused, bending his head toward his collar where his communication device would be. Another officer followed at his heels at stopped as he too listened in on the news then raised his head.

Immediately Warlow reached out to grasp the girl's coat and pulling her up, he pushed the word _sorry _through his teeth and using his one free hand now wrapped around the back of her neck, he forcefully guided her lips to his.

She couldn't protest but her eyes were open and through their limited view, she vainly tried to articulate her shock and fury. He pressed her harder to him as he watched the guards from the cover Molly was providing. Were they looking to arrest him? Had his actions been watched? Surely they would be less likely to target a couple rather than a single man meandering the city alleyways at night.

As soon as he saw the policemen walk out of sight, he broke the kiss but in doing so, his fangs slipped out. A chord of lust struck him at the heart. He stared at her face, her breasts, and could even hear the pulse of her femoral artery at the base of her thigh. For a single, tense moment he expected a reaction. He waited for the girl to scream and run.

Molly stepped back in bewilderment and anger. Her ash brown hair was becoming disheveled in the breeze. The world had slipped beneath her feet and left her reeling. Was any of this real? Was this really happening?

"I won't hurt you." Warlow whispered almost pleadingly. "I swear it."

And the strangest thing was, Molly believed him. Here a stranger whom she had just met barely five minutes ago and was baring his _fangs at her _was now claiming he wouldn't do her any harm? This was insane. She must have been mad to trust him but she did anyway. Why?

_Why? _

Trembling, Molly glanced at the officers as they strolled away across the street. If she screamed, could they run in time to help her? She faced her would-be attacker.

"_...what are you?_"

"Not what. Who." She heard him say. "I have been searching for you, Molly Hooper, and I have found you at last."


	2. Doubt

"Jasmine green tea for you?" The waitress set down the pot.

"Thanks." Molly upended the hot water into the ceramic teacup as soon as the server walked past. Opposite of her from the cafe table sat Warlow, watching her intently. Uncomfortable, she cleared her throat. "Aren't you going to order anything?"

He flashed her a rueful smile. "I don't need it."

"Yes, you're a vampire." Molly said although it was more of a reminder to herself. She had been in medical school when the Great Revelation occurred in which these supernatural creatures had been formally introduced to a shocked populace. The manufacture of synthetic blood called TruBlood had enabled the twenty-first century to be "ready" for the vampires but like most, if not all, she was still acclimating herself to it.

"I'm sorry for kissing you. It was to prevent me from being discovered by those men. I hope you can forgive me."

Molly could only nod. "I—"

"—I was." Warlow began.

The two stopped then smiled.

"I'm sorry, you go first." She apologised.

"No, it's not that. It's just..." Warlow's expression became tender. "I have been searching for you for so long and now that I found you, I'm at a loss as to what to say."

"We could start with that." Molly offered tentatively. "I don't...I don't really know what you mean by you 'searching' for me."

"You are my kin." Warlow replied. "A distant relation to be sure but you are of my blood. Your family is descended from my clan. Around the eighteenth century, the main line diverged into two. One of your ancestors settled in the United States but the others remained here in England."

She shook her head. "You must have the wrong Hooper, there are loads here in London alone."

"No." Warlow refuted. "You are different, your family is different because you and I are fae."

"Excuse me?" Molly drew a blank.

"Did you really think that vampires were the only creatures out there in this world?" Warlow asked in fairness. "The fae is a name that humans gave to us. We are beings that love and live in the light. We can harness the sun's energy and read thoughts. We are known to have prolonged lives and we do not age as quickly as humans do."

"None of that describes me." Molly said plaintively.

"Your father was fae and so is your brother David." Warlow revealed. "Why do you think you get along with them so well? They could read your mind and knew exactly how you were feeling. Why do you choose to work with the dead as a forensic pathologist? Because they do not have thoughts. Can't you see that even your own choices were influenced by the lineage you inherited? "

Molly was visibly shocked. "How could you possibly know that?"

"And you, my dearest Molly, you too have the same traits." He reached out to touch Molly's hand but she drew back. At the withdrawal, his eyes grew sad. "You have buried it so deep within yourself that it never has been allowed to manifest. If you let me, I can teach you how to unlock it."

"But you're a vampire. A vampire that can walk in daylight." She put her hands in her head, exasperated.

"I am both vampire and fae. I was turned against my will by a primordial vampiress named Lilith five millennia ago. I killed her to free myself from her and have spent the time since then being nothing more than a spectator to life on this earth. My kind rejected me because I was responsible for massacring the first line...I never meant to, it was an accident. The current king of the fae, Niall, is our cousin and he banished me as punishment for my crime."

He stopped in his explanation, pausing to look out to the cobblestone streets where passerby ambled here and there to whatever destinations they were headed towards. How often he had seen them die in waves of disease, warfare, and famine. What levels of despair, apathy, and passion he had witnessed over the centuries.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you." He heard Molly say quietly. "I really am. I'm also sorry for asking so many questions but I'm so confused. I don't understand what all this has to do with me."

"I need you."

"For what?"

"Molly." Warlow's green eyes met hers. "I've come here to take you home."

"This is my home."

"No." He shook his head. "No, I've watched you and London has brought you nothing but emptiness and sorrow. The place I speak of is a nether plane where the fae reside. If not there, we can go anywhere else you desire. Can you honestly tell me that you have been happy here?"

She looked away, surprised at her inability to answer. Warlow got it all wrong, she was convinced it. She had born and raised here. Her father was buried here. Her mother, brother, and sister all lived here. Her job was here. And this was where she fell in love with Sherlock.

_But you have been lonely. You yearn for something greater. _Warlow's voice echoed in her head. _And he has only given you pain._

"Stop that!" Molly whispered. Although she appeared calm for the benefit of the patrons at the cafe, her eyes flashed at him in outrage. The outside of her fingers brushed along the cup in a cold sweep.

Warlow glanced at her tea and wordlessly, he laid two fingertips onto the ceramic exterior. A faint blue glow emitted from the contact and a few seconds later, he drew away his touch. The cup was steaming.

She stared down at the tea in disbelief.

"You are one of the last remnants of our bloodline." Warlow said softly. "We stand apart from all other fae because we are royal. I am one of the remaining princes and if you came with me, you would be my princess. I will protect and serve you for all time."

"Just...please, stop talking." Molly shook her head, overwhelmed with bewilderment and doubt.

"If you promised to be mine, I would never need to maim another human being ever again because I would only need you and your blood. Just you." Warlow grasped her hand. "You are my salvation."

Repulsed, Molly rose from her seat.

"Molly, please!"

The others in the cafe looked up from their conversations and stared after the two.

"This Sherlock of yours." Warlow gazed after her. He saw her stiffen at the recognition. "He will never make you happy. He does not care for others nor has he any regard for them. He will only bring you grief. He cannot make you complete. You may not see it now but you are destined to do great things. Sherlock will never be a part of that. You are so much more than what you see yourself to be."

A tense silence ensued.

Finally, Molly found her voice as she turned to walk away.

"I have to go."


End file.
